User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Agent Looker vs Shawn Spencer
Well, Look here! It looks like a new battle that took shorter than a few weeks to make! Welcome back to another episode of Pokemon vs History! Today, we have the fake psychic detective, Spawn Spencer (played by the magnificent Noah, even though he isn't really here right now.), against the ingame police dectective, Agent Looker. That is a code name. Thanks to Wandro for the fantastic cover art, and myself for the idea, mainly because I wanted to write a battle with Looker and Shawn Spencer after watching almost all of Psych on netflix. Also, the next battle, Pinky and the Brain vs Plusle and Minun, will be released sometime next week. Sorry about that misleading hint. Anywho, let's get this show on the road! Starring ProbablyNoah as Shawn Spencer/Gus Gliscor Fan as Agent Looker/Mimi & Espurr Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY AGENT LOOKER VERSUS SHAWN SPENCER BEGIN The Battle Shawn Spencer: Detective Shawn Spencer, master of the mind, and I’m here to attack this fight, With Platinum rhymes! This win is mine! It’s as plain as Black and White! I’ve got defense against your nonsense, didn’t even need to use Leer! I’ll leave you Frozen in your Tracks! Can’t HM02 yourself outta here! It’s no hassle! I’ll grapple a rascal from California to N’s Castle! I’m a Taurus compared to this cattle! Dude, I’ll chomp through you like a Pineapple! So looky here, the Looker fears the burners my lyrical fervor brings, Congratulations! You’ve Found a Ticket to your own murder scene! Agent Looker: Okay, here is a psychic who gained SBPD fame Hello, my name is… actually, I will just give you my codename Agent Looker on the scene! Giving some International Police quips While you gained your detective skills from a single episode of CHiPs Your father was a brilliant detective, and so is your girlfriend While you sit in an office all day, just playing pretend Yes, I have discovered your secret! You are not even a real psychic! Should I write your cause of death? Nah, I will just have Woody decide it! Shawn and Gus: Beat me? I’m Four times an Elite! I’ll hack through you without codes or cheats! And bring in Gus, my partner to find the crime of whom killed this beat! Because it’s all in the perspective -''' And I observe the inferior detective, '''Failing his objective! Send you flying Galactic, ‘cause your attacks are Ineffective! I’ll be chomping on frog legs once I send you and your pet to its end, And shoot you off like a REAL rocket, you’ll be blasting off again! Case closed! I deduce you to be an animal abusing loser with no friends, And we would say that you win, only to Psych you out in the end! Agent Looker & Mimi: You think you can Psych me out? You wish it could be that easy And since you need backup, I will have to call Emma and Mimi! The best Investigators of Kalos! We’re Number 1 on this track! So how about you call your dad and give him his old job back! You’re a rookie on the mic! Fake Psychic’s can’t do anything right. You call us animal abusers? Stop it, because Mimi bites. *Mimi starts to growl* It’s your last season to rhyme! You want me to beat you 8 more times, Because I just solved the mystery of who kicked Shawn Spencer’s behind. Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES ~Police Sirens go off~ POKEMONVSHISTORY ~door slams~ poll Who won? Agent Looker/Mimi Shawn Spencer/Burton Guster Category:Blog posts